


The Unconditionals at Walmart

by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)



Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: Brainwashing, Demon band, Demonic Possession, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Musical Trio, Nanette is a Douchebag, Shopping, Walmart, bababooey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack
Summary: "Kiren and the Gay Walmart Makeouts" but it's what would ACTUALLY happen. The Unconditionals (Shimoko, Chloe, Nadine) invade Walmart and brainwash everyone into becoming horny idiots so they can have P O W E R. Angela and Nanette meet and aren't pleased about it.





	The Unconditionals at Walmart

Dora's POV

I was trying to shop at Walmart, but I heard two idiots yelling at each other. It was Angela and Nanette. They said shit like "Hey douche! Stay away!" and "I couldn't stand another decade with you!". It was clear they hated each other. Ninki was shopping with me, as we were shopping for beans for a dish. When we reached the bean aisle, I heard some music. I could easily identify the voices, it was the Unconditionals. As their song kept going, more people started going insane, more specifically, they were unconditionally horny. Only nearby people got affected, though. It wasn't until they became their Kijo forms that things went bad. Even Ninki and the yelling bitches got affected. Ninki started searching for Kit to fuck her. Kiren and I were unaffected, so we could witness the others without copying them. Angela and Nanette started to run to the soap aisle and fuck like crazy. THEY WERE EVERYWHERE IN THAT AISLE. ONE TIME ANGELA ENDED UP WITH A RAZOR IN A PLACE WHERE IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE. And this wasn't their choice. The Unconditionals made them do this. Mezzo, Soprano, and Alto had infuenced the entire Walmart at this point. Kiren and I knew to run out and get to somewhere else. But it turns out, the whole mall was affected, except for Pearlescent Haircuts. We stayed there and didn't leave, as we didn't want random strangers fucking us. The Unconditionals have strange intents. That's all I can remember. The end.


End file.
